


Like This Sort Of Thing

by Axel_Gabriel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dark Steve Rogers, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Gabriel/pseuds/Axel_Gabriel
Summary: Tony aime ce genre de chose, il est le playboy, le mauvais garçon, le véritable coureur de jupon alors il devrait aimer ce qui l'attend, n'est-ce pas Tony que tu aimes ce genre de chose ?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Why he do that

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi toutes les fics que j'ai fini sont justement celle qui sont compromettante pour moi ? Pourquoi est ce que tout ce que je sais écrire, c'est des trucs chelou ? Les rares fics courtes que j'ai écrit sont celles qui ont ... Des contenues PLUS QUE DOUTEUX !
> 
> Désolé, encore une histoire qui est vraiment pas très jolie ... Je dirais bien "pardon", mais je l'assume !
> 
> Attention, terrain miné !

Il n'était pas rare que Steve se dispute avec Stark, c'était même devenu de plus en plus fréquent dans la Tour Avengers, presque une chose naturelle, au point que la plupart passaient à côté d'eux sans même prêter la moindre attention à la discussion, sauf lorsque Capitaine haussé le ton, s'énervant de plus en plus rapidement avec le Milliardaire qui restait pourtant incroyablement calme et serein, pas du tout impressionné par la puissance qui se dégageait du blond, dans ce genre de cas, quelqu'un s'interposait automatiquement, mais comme la dispute du jour était quelconque, voir même futile alors personne n'y prêtais attention.

Steve reprochait cette fois à Stark ses écarts de conduite habituelle, depuis que le brun c'était fait plaquer par sa petite amie, il allait à droite à gauche sans discontinu et tout cela était étaler dans les journaux, souvent en première page. L'ingénieur était une célébrité incontestable dans le monde, son image de playboy ne le lâchant nullement, elle était si loin de l'image de l'homme parfait dégagée par le grandiose Capitaine America ...

\- En fait, ton problème est que tu n'étais qu'en page trente-deux de la plupart des magazines, non ? Répliqua le brun, taquin. À moi les pages d'exclusivités et à toi les pages avant les pubs, tu devrais penser à sortir un peu pour essayer de m'égaler au lieu de m'engueuler !

\- Ce n'est pas un concours de popularité ! Répliqua Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Te rends-tu compte de l'image qu'a le monde de toi ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais c'est ce qu'ils veulent : un bon scoop ou deux à mon sujet et le monde raffole de mes déboires et de mon excentrisme !

\- Stark, les Avengers sont des Héros qui doivent montrer l'exemple au monde alors ...

\- Et tous ne devraient pas être des puceaux ayant fait vœu de chasteté comme toi ! Si tu permets, j'ai un rendez-vous et ta masse de muscle m'empêche d'accéder à l'ascenseur.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard dont tout le monde était habitué depuis longtemps ici, Steve lançant un regard menaçant à Stark qui répliquât par un sourire moqueur, presque provocateur, comme s'il le mettait aux défis et finalement, il passa à côté de lui en le bousculant volontairement, le blond serrant les dents de mécontentement sous le regard de Clint qui préférait toujours avoir à l'œil ces deux-là, surtout lors de leurs disputes.

Une fois, la dispute c'était produite dans l'atelier de l'ingénieur, Clint ne savait pas pourquoi Steve c'était montrer si obstiné à remettre à sa place Stark, l'Agent avait fini par descendre lui aussi, il était arrivé juste a temps pour retenir le blond qui avait frappé l'ingénieur et l'avait bloqué contre sa table de travail, près à lui assener un second coup. Ils avaient tût l'accident, Tony prétextant s'être cogné contre le Débile en lançant un regard lui annonçant qu'il ne parler pas de son robot, Steve avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se calmer après cela.

Là encore une fois, le meneur semblait d'une humeur massacrante, sa respiration c'était accéléré et il semblait sur le point de vouloir exploser à tout instant, un regard à Clint lui fit comprendre qu'il avait besoin de se défoulé dans la salle d'entrainement et l'Agent ne se fit pas prier une seule fois, reposant le magazine qu'il lisait sur la table basse pour aller le rejoindre. Natasha lui saisit poignet.

\- Fais attention, la dernière fois, il t'a presque brisé le bras. Lui rappela la Russe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais très attention cette fois. Sourit-il.

Cependant, une sueur froide glissa le long de son dos au souvenir de l'entrainement rude qu'ils avaient effectué et ce n'était pas le plus agréable souvenir qu'il avait d'une "séance" avec le si célèbre Captain America, il avait presque fini à l'hôpital en réalité, deux côtes fêlées, un bras abimé et des bleues sur tout le corps, il avait pris de petites vacances pour quelques jours après cet incident.

Entrant à côté de lui dans l'ascenseur, il s'appuya sur le mur en observant le blond qui serrait les dents avec force et l'Archer priait le ciel de survivre. Il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec Stark pour essayer de calmer le jeu, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer si les deux têtes fortes continuer à ne pas faire le moindre effort à ce niveau et ce n'était pas bon pour l'équipe.

***

Tony avait un peu bu, sans doute un peu trop d'après le critère de certaines personnes, pour lui, il avait bu suffisamment pour être bien dans sa tête et pas assez pour mériter qu'on lui remonte les bretelles, mais à tout hasard, il avait invité certaine personne civile pour évité toute crise de nerfs venant de Capitaine America, le si prude, pudique et coincé blond de service !

Les trois triplettes du mois de mars de cette année étaient de belles rousses à forte poitrine et qui n'était pas du tout gêné de faire certaines choses, il s'en délecta sans le moindre remord, échangent avec plaisir baisser et caresses et qu'importe pour lui qu'il y ait quelques photographes ou même des caméras, il s'amusait comme un petit fou, cherchant les différences entres les triplettes qui ne s'offusquaient nullement des attouchements et des commentaires.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer et il regarda l'écran qui lui annonçait que son interlocuteur était à la "Maison des p'tits emmerdeurs", la Tour Avengers donc, plus exactement "Monsieur j'ai un balai dans l'cul", alias Steve Rogers. Il adorait voir s'afficher le surnom qu'il avait choisi pour définir Capitaine America sur son portable et souriait comme un idiot, ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois.

\- C'est qui ça ? Demanda la Triplette la plus proche de sa bouche.

\- C'est ma petite glace à la fraise. Répondit Tony en décrochant. Allo, mon petit fruit trop mûr ?

\- Tu passes à la télé ! Grinça le blond au bout du combiné.

\- Ho ?

Le Milliardaire regarda dans la pièce où il se trouvait et constatait qu'en effets, plus hauts, dans la salle de strip-tease où il était actuellement, il y avait une équipe de caméramans qui semblaient ne rien louper du spectacle.

\- Ils utilisent des caméras HD ? Continua-t-il ironiquement. J'espère que la fumée ne gâche pas mon teint au moins !

\- Stark, dite à la jeune fille qui es à genou devant vous d'arrêter ce qu'elle fait, car le monde entier peut la voir.

\- Ma petite, tu vas devenir une célébrité dans le monde entier ! Annonça donc le brun à la jeune femme dont il était question. Si sa te déranger, arrête-toi, sinon ...

\- Stark, dites-lui tout de suite d'arrêter !

\- Quels rabats joie tu fais, d'accord d'accord !

Il l'écarta de lui et lui fit signe de s'approcher, elle releva juste sa jupe pour se mettre à califourchon au-dessus de lui et la réaction qu'il attendait ne se fit pas attendre longtemps.

\- Stark ! Hurla au combiné Captain.

\- Quoi encore ? Répliqua-t-il, sur le point d'exploser de rire. Hé, c'est donc du direct ? Mais tu n'as jamais vu de film de cul de ta vie ? Ça pourrait te détendre, tu sais ? Ça évacuerait toute la tension que t'as en dessous de la ceinture ...

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous passez en effets en direct !

\- Mais il est tard, tous les enfants sont sûrement au lit et ça aidera la pauvre ménagère de la famille à se détendre et a éprouvé son petit plaisir alors ... Elle pourra passer sa main dans le pantalon de son mari pour avoir un moment intense et ...

\- Stark !

Cette fois, il avait sifflé son nom de manière colérique, il semblait réellement sur le point d'exploser et cela fit sourire un peu plus le Milliardaire.

\- Ça va, elle porte une culotte, tu portes une culotte, non ? Demanda-t-il tout de même à la jeune femme.

\- Vous voulez vérifier ? Répondit-t-elle sur un ton chaud.

\- Ho, Captain, Rassemblement des Avengers : je crois que je vais me faire violer en direct ! Ou bien c'est moi qui vais violer la jeune femme ? Vous me le direz lorsque j'aurai dégrisé ?

\- Ho, trois jeunes filles parfaitement innocentes violant un Avengers, l'image est excitante. Avoua celle qui était sur sa droite en lui mordillant l'oreille.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que ça serait intéressant. Se manifesta la troisième qui avait posé sa main contre son torse.

\- Chaud ! Soupira de plaisir le génie.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas de retour à la Tour dans trente minutes, je vous promets que je vais vous le faire regretter, Stark ! Je vous préviens que ceci est un ordre et non pas une requête et que si vous désobéissez, je viendrais vous chercher ...

\- Et je devrais avoir peur ?

Il y eut un silence entre eux, il se demanda si le blond était rouge de rage ou s'il ressemblait juste à un tigre en cage, Tony pouvait entendre sa respiration bruyante qui dévoilait clairement qu'il était sur le point d'exploser, il était fier de ce qu'il pouvait susciter au blond, c'était tellement dur de réussir à énerver Banner alors réussir chez Rogers ce qu'il n'arrivait pas chez le monstre vert était une réelle satisfaction pour lui.

\- Vous êtes prévenus, si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans la demi-heure, vous le regretterez ! Répéta Capitaine sur un ton polaire.

Ce ton-là ne présageait rien de bon, il fixa quelques secondes son téléphone portable, se demandant à quel point il devait prendre la menace au sérieux et décida qu'il pouvait parfaitement ignorer cet homme : s'il avait refusé d'obéir aux ordres de Furry, ce n'était sûrement pas pour devenir le toutou d'un mec comme Steve et la soirée ne faisait que commencé pour lui et les triplettes.

\- Mince, je n'ai pas pensé à lui proposer un truc tous ensemble, vous auriez peut-être pu le décoincer ! Soupira le génie en rangeant son portable.

\- Vous devriez le rappeler.

\- Non, qu'il aille se faire foutre, j'vous garde toute pour moi ! Sauf qu'il a raison, nous devrions trouver un endroit plus adapter pour éviter les regards pervers ... J'ai un manoir pas loin d'ici, je vous y invite ?

***

Plus les minutes passaient et plus il semblait évident que les collègues de Steve cherchaient tous une excuse pour fuir la Tour Avengers, car tous désertaient peu à peu les lieux. Banner avait une raison acceptable, il avait un congrès scientifique dans lequel il s'était engagé à faire une apparition et qui se déroulait à l'autre bout de la planète ce même congrès qui était organisé et planifié depuis plus d'un mois, mais il semblait soulager de pouvoir fuir les lieux où la tension montait à une vitesse prodigieuse, mais quand Natasha était venue lui annoncé qu'elle devait faire une mission pour le compte de Furry et que Thor avait décidée de rentrer chez lui, Steve n'avait pas été dupe ...

Il avait fermé les yeux, plutôt heureux de constater qu'il n'y aurait personne pour assister à l'explosion de la bombe lorsque celle-ci trouverait sa cible. Clint fut le seul à ne pas fuir les lieux et simplement par ce que Steve lui avait ordonné de rester. Il était un agent obéissant qui possédait également les moyens de le calmer. Dire que tout le monde était parti cinq heures après la constatation de l'absence de Stark malgré l'ordre de Steve et désormais cela fessait plus de trente heures que le génie n'était pas rentré, le courage de Clint était mit à rude épreuve.

Steve savait qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante, il ne disait plus rien depuis que le matin c'était levé et l'Archer était le seul devant supporter la tension des lieux, il finit par lui proposer un entrainement qu'il ne refusa pas n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à le suivre dans la salle destiné à ce genre de chose où ils enfilèrent chacun un jogging et un débardeur, blanc pour Steve et violet pour Clint, le pantalon noir pour tous les deux.

Capitaine America ne se montra pas enclin à la défaite, mettant à terre son adversaire à plusieurs reprises avant d'aller vers les sacs de sable, préférant les démolir eux que de prendre le risque de blesser l'Archer qui avait déjà du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais rien ne calma le blond, pas même le fait d'exploser un sixième sac en réussissant à percer le cuir sans trop d'effort.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Stark survive à un tel coup. Cru bon de faire remarquer Clint. Je te déconseille de prendre le risque de lui parler directement à son retour.

Le Meneur lui lança un regard meurtrier qui fit frémir l'agent, il se recula de deux pas et le blond reporta son attention sur le sac d'où il retira difficilement son bras. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison, s'il se confrontait directement au Milliardaire, il risquait de le tuer d'un seul coup de poing. Il posa sa tête contre le cuir froid, essayant de se calmer et regrettant de ne pas avoir écouté Banner lorsqu'il parlait de ses séances destinées à lui permettre de contrôler sa rage, Steve, le Meneur aurait bien eu besoin de quelques séances de méditation là.

\- Capitaine Rogers, Monsieur Stark est arrivé. Annonça la voix féminine de l'Intelligence Artificielle de la Tour Avengers.

Steve avait toujours refusé que l'IA qui gérerait "leur tour" soit Jarvis, il n'avait pas apprécié l'idée que celle-ci puisse être dirigé en priorité par Stark alors ce dernier avait dû concevoir pour cette tour-là un autre programme qui permettrait de s'occuper d'eux et qui répondait en priorité aux ordres de Rogers, il c'était foutu de lui bien sûr en appelant ce programme "Peggy", a priori "cette dernière" avait tendance à lui parler de manière ronronnante et lui répliquée souvent par de salaces sous-entendus.

\- Où est-il ? Gronda le blond en serrant le poing contre le sac.

\- Il est rentré dans ses appartements et semble décidé à prendre une douche, je ne vous recommande donc pas d'y aller Capitaine Rogers, il est nu et vous pourriez trouver le spectacle impressionnant.

Enfoiré de génie ! Si l'Intelligence artificielle n'avait pas obéi qu'à lui alors il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre une bonne déculottée à cet arrogant de génie, mais là, il était sur le point de le faire.

\- Tais-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers l'ascenseur.

Clint s'interposa prudemment, souriant nerveusement et tentant de se faire aussi petit que possible.

\- Tu vas le tuer si tu y vas. Rappela-t-il, toujours aussi tendu. Reprends-toi, s'il te plait.

Steve ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, attrapant l'Agent par le col de sa chemise pour le pousser jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette insubordination. Il appuya sur le bouton, retenant toujours son ami qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cela ne fit qu'accentuer la tension, car lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes il l'envoya percuter le mur du fond.

\- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Clint, mais cette fois, je ne laisserais pas passer ! Répliqua le Meneur en appuyant sur le bouton de l'étage de Stark.

\- T'a pas peur de le tuer par mégarde en le cognant ?

\- Assurément, mais j'en ai assez de ses insubordinations ! Il a accepté que je sois le "Meneur", alors il doit se plier à mes règles !

\- Écoute, tu savais quel genre de mec il était alors ...

Steve plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire, lui lançant un regard empli de menace.

\- Tu as accepté que je sois le Meneur toi aussi alors tu peux venir avec moi, mais je t'interdis de t'interposer ou d'intervenir d'une quelconque manière, tu m'as bien compris ?

Il s'était penché vers lui, rapprochant considérablement leurs visages, ils furent si proches qu'ils pouvaient tous deux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Capitain relâcha l'Archer, posant un bras au-dessus de son visage pour s'appuyer contre le mur, le dominant un peu plus de sa taille.

\- Vas-tu tenter de m'arrêter ? Demanda-t-il sur ce ton toujours aussi glacial.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes le tuer volontairement ? Répliqua Clint qui était terrifiée.

\- Non, je vais juste lui apprendre les bonnes manières de telle sorte qu'il n'oubliera jamais qui est le chef ici.

\- Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que j'intervienne si jamais je trouve que tu vas trop loin ? Que je tente de te stopper dans le cas où tu mettes sa vie en danger ?

\- Que tu m'arrêtes, non, je ne te le permets pas, mais si tu juges en effets que sa vie est en danger, je t'accorde le droit de m'arrêter. Sourit-il de manière inquiétante. Libre à toi aussi d'agir et de m'aider à lui rappeler qu'il a des comptes à rendre ...

***

Capitaine America était "suivi" et "sous surveillance", c'était ce que retenait Clint tandis que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrait sur les appartements extrêmement luxueux du Milliardaire, c'étaient là les mots qui expliquaient pourquoi l'Agent n'était pas encore prêt à laisser ces deux-là régler leurs problèmes seuls, ça pouvait parfaitement finir en meurtre et il le savait, Stark semblait toujours si décidé à vouloir faire sortir de ses gonds le célèbre Steve Rogers ! Sur le dossier du génie, il n'y avait pourtant pas noté comme descriptifs "suicidaire", mais Clint voulait changer cet état de fait, car c'était clair, le brun devait l'être pour être aussi téméraire ...

Steve pénétra dans le salon, regardant autour de lui, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il venait ici et pouvait voir les lieux où le Milliardaire s'était installé. C'était beau, Clint ne pouvait pas le nier, mais c'était également très high-tech : écran plat, divers instrument technologique dans la cuisine alors qu'il ne l'utilisait clairement jamais, pourtant, il semblait nécessaire pour le génie d'être à la pointe de la technologie a tout les niveaux.

\- Stark ! Appela Steve avec impatience.

L'Archer ne savait pas comment le calmer, il était sûr que quel que soit ses tentatives, cela ne marcherait pas alors il se contenta de croiser les bras en surveillant le Meneur, se tenant tout de même prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et priant le ciel que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Il maudit également leurs collègues qui avaient tous fui si facilement face à cette épreuve insurmontable : comment allait-il faire pour sauver la vie de Tony Stark ?

Finalement, le brun finit par apparaître à la porte de sa chambre, il sortait en effets de la douche, une serviette sur la taille et une autre sur le crâne, il se séchait les cheveux et ne parus pas totalement surprit de les voir là.

\- Vous savez que c'est fort impoli d'entrer cher les gens sans leur permission ? Lâcha le génie en s'avançant dans la pièce d'une démarche assuré. On appelle même ça une violation de domicile, alors je devrais peut-être appeler la police, non ?

\- Stark, nous vous attendions avec impatience ! Répliqua le blond, acide.

Le brun resta pourtant impassible, ne se rendant peut-être pas compte du critique de la situation ou bien l'ignorant pour l'accentuer un peu plus, donnant l'impression à Clint qu'il cherchait ce qui risquait d'arriver !

\- Je suis en retard ? Lâcha-t-il ironiquement.

\- De plusieurs dizaines d'heures, en effets ! Stark, je vous avais donné un ordre et ...

\- Je ne suis pas un Soldat. Le coupa le brun. Je n'ai pas à répondre de mes actes à personne, étant adulte et vacciné !

\- Vous vous êtes engagé auprès des Avengers, donc vous avez des comptes à me rendre et ...

Le géni écarta de son chemin le blond pour aller jusqu'au minibar, récupérant une bouteille de scotch et trois verres pour venir les déposer sur la table basse, s'installant et les servants. L'interruption avait déconcerté Steve qui restait figer, les poings serrés avec une telle force que les jointures en devenaient blanches et Clint aurait tout donné au monde pour pouvoir s'enfuir de cet endroit.

\- Ho, merci Stark ! Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire forcé en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils pour prendre le verre que lui tendait l'homme. C'est gentil.

Il se trouvait stupide et d'après le sourire du brun, ses pensées étaient partagées, mais il aurait juste voulu lui dire de courir pour sauver sa peau, car l'hostilité entre les deux hommes semblait augmenté chaque seconde un peu plus.

Lorsque Stark tendit le verre destiné à Steve, celui-ci frappa dedans, l'envoyant s'éclater contre le mur et Tony haussa les sourcils avant de soupirer.

\- Jeter ainsi un si bon liquide ! Franchement, Rogers, vous auriez pu le prendre.

\- L'alcool n'a aucun effet sur moi alors je n'ai aucune raison d'en prendre et ...

\- Alors je comprends un peu plus votre frustration, c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir se laisser aller de temps en temps, mais si vous preniez seulement la peine d'essayer ...

\- Je suis venu ici pour vous rappeler la promesse que je vous avais faite ...

Tony lâcha un nouveau soupir, levant les yeux au ciel avant de goûter au liquide dans son verre, prenant ses aises sur son fauteuil en posant son bras libre sur l'accoudoir, ne se rendant même pas compte que sa serviette se soulevée lentement. Clint se sentit gêné d'observés avec tant d'insistance ce lieu en particulier et reporta toute son attention sur le Meneur qui c'était tue.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, le blond prenait très bien la réaction du Milliardaire, en fait, lui semblait focaliser sur la seule personne de l'Agent, son regard paraissait un peu surpris. Avait-il compris ce qui avait traverser l'esprit de Clint ? L'Archer se tassa un peu plus dans son fauteuil, pas du tout rassuré par le sourire qu'afficha ensuite le blond.

\- C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Assura Tony en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ça s'est passé hier ! Aller, buvons plutôt un coup et laisser moi plutôt appeler les triplettes, je suis sûr qu'elles seraient contentes d'avoir un autre match contre les Avengers ! Vous êtes partants ?

\- Je crois que tu ne comprends pas bien la situation, Tony. Répliqua Steve sur un ton polaire en passant un de ses bras derrière lui, le posant contre le dossier. Je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, mais pour t'apprendre qu'un ordre est un ordre et que si je t'en donne un, tu dois obéir !

\- Ho, tu comptes me passer à tabac jusqu'à ce que je décède ou que je me soumette à ta personne ?

Il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte du changement d'appellation : Capitain America n'avait jamais appelé Stark par son prénom, prouvant ainsi qu'il y avait une barrière entre eux si grande qu'elle semblait infranchissable. Clint se sentit plus mal à l'aise et vida son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer, le génie le remplissant de nouveau.

\- Peggy, désactive-toi. Ordonna Steve, toujours en fixant le brun. Je vais simplement t'apprendre à obéir, Tony.

Cela fit frémir le brun qui fixa dans les yeux le blond, tentant de comprendre la menace, mais le Meneur se leva si soudainement que Tony eut un sursaut, ce qui sembla plaire au Capitaine vu l'élargissement de son sourire.

\- Je reviens tout de suite. Annonça Steve.

Il prit la direction de la chambre de Stark qui fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers Clint, il ne put répondre que d'un haussement d'épaules face à cette question muette, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'était en train de faire l'autre, il se leva, mais Tony lui fit signe de se rasseoir en vidant son verre, le remplissant de nouveau avant de le reprendre.

\- Et vous, ça ne vous intéresse pas une petite expérience avec des triplettes ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de truc. Avoua franchement Clint en sirotant son verre.

\- Elles étaient pourtant rousses, mais vous n'avez peut-être qu'une seule femme comme "genre de truc", n'est-ce pas ?

Il préféra garder le silence, son regard se posant sur le brun et ne pouvant s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas. Oui, son genre était devant lui, il n'y avait pas à dire, bien qu'il ait aussi un énorme faible pour des personnes plus virile, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il le laissait le frapper aussi souvent, ou bien c'était par ce qu'il était un peu masochiste ? Peu importe finalement, l'Archer leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Tu devrais aller t'habiller, ce n'est vraiment pas une tenue pour recevoir de la visite. Finis par dire l'Agent qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Non, c'est inutile. Répliqua la voix de Steve. Finalement, j'ai trouvé ta boite secrète, Tony.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le blond qui posa un carton sur la table basse, le brun haussa les sourcils en le fixant incrédules et l'Agent était curieux de découvrir ce qu'il contenait.

\- Pour ta première fois, je ne te conseille pas d'utiliser ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Admit le Milliardaire avec moquerie. En même temps, si tu voulais faire ce genre de chose avec ces accessoires, tu aurais dû me le dire plutôt que de faire semblant de me confisquer mes affaires !

Voilà qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la curiosité de Clint, il finit par se penché pour essayer de voir, mais le Meneur fut rapide et en sortis quelque chose, c'était des menottes, non, plutôt des entraves en cuire dont le centre était en fourrure pour éviter d'abimer les poignets, relier par une chaîne qui paraissait vraiment résistante.

\- Et c'est ce genre de chose que tu imposes à tes partenaires ? Siffla Steve.

\- Je n'utilise plus d'entrave depuis longtemps et en réalité, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment besoin de le faire. Tu n'es pas rouge de honte ? C'est surprenant quand même, t'arrives à tenir ça au bout de ta main sans éprouver un soupçon de honte ? En fait, t'es un pervers en puissance, hein ?

Il se moquait, mais Clint lui voyait les choses sous un tout autre angle, voyant le regard étrange que posait Steve sur l'entrave, la faisant danser dans ces mains comme pour ouvrir les deux bracelets, les chaînes claquantes entre elles et il dût avalé sa salive. Steve lui lança un regard à demi-clos, ce qu'il prévoyait alors, ce n'était pas de frapper Stark, c'était vraiment de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais de façon à ce qu'il n'oublie jamais la menace qui pèse sur lui.

\- Tu vas tenter de m'arrêter, Clint ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton emplis de menace, les entraves toujours dans ces mains et un carton emplis de choses mystérieuses devant lui.

Le pouvait-il vraiment ? Arriverait-il à stopper le Meneur ? Il n'y croyait pas du tout et, finalement, il n'en avait strictement aucune envie, le regard bleu qu'avait alors Steve Rogers était quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux, il était trop beau ainsi. Il secoua négativement la tête, Clint n'aiderait pas Stark.

\- Bien ...

La seconde suivante, il se rapprochait de sa cible, posant un genou sur le canapé à côté du brun, les sourcils du Milliardaire s'étaient froncés face à cette nouvelle approche et il tenta de se lever, mais la main du Meneur se posa contre son épaule, le forçant à rester assis, ses doigts devant s'enfoncer dans sa chair au vu de la grimace qu'il fit.

\- Et si nous commencions la leçon ? Demanda-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.


	2. The lesson begins

Tony la sentait mauvaise là, mais vraiment trop mauvaise, les doigts de Rogers s'enfonçaient dans son épaule et il avait de plus en plus mal, mais c'était son regard qui lui faisait alors le plus peur et il avait l'impression que s'il le quittait une seule seconde, le blond en profiterait pour se jeter sur lui et le dévorer entièrement. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec cette expression, un tel regard qui lui semblait alors totalement dilaté. Ce fut, cependant, Capitaine qui détourna les yeux pour fixer les entraves et là, le génie ne laissa pas filer cette occasion pour tenter de s'enfuir.

Rogers bondit sur lui, se mettant à califourchon sur ses jambes pour le bloquer sur le fauteuil, lui attrapant le bras et le lui tordant de manière douloureuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il reste immobile pour lui enfiler la sangle, le faisant grogner de mécontentement, ne mettant pas longtemps à essayer de saisir son autre poignet, mais le brun était loin d'être d'accord avec cette idée et se débattis avec acharnement, ne faisant que lui compliquer la tâche, autant que possible !

Finalement, le blond le renversa sur le fauteuil, réussissant à le tourner sur le ventre en retenant la première main pour la lui bloquer dans le dos et réussissant enfin l'exploit de la lui attraper et d'entraver ses deux mains ensemble, faisant jurer de manière très vulgaire le Milliardaire. Il sentit Steve se pencher vers lui, son souffle chaud titillant son oreille.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Tony ? Murmura-t-il. Des mots aussi vulgaires ... Pourtant, tu devrais aimer vus que c'est le genre de truc que tu aimes faire, non ?

— Détache-moi tout de suite ! Ordonna le génie, essoufflé par la bataille.

— Non, pas encore, la leçon ne fait que commencer.

— Bordel de merde, mais qu'est c'que tu veux exactement ?

— Que tu deviennes un gentil garçon obéissant ... Seras-tu obéissant Tony ?

— Va t'faire mettre Steve ! Hurla le Milliardaire. J'vais te coller mes avocats au cul !

Une main attrapa ses cheveux, les tirants avec cruauté et des dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. Une autre main s'était posée sur son dos.

— Non, Tony, c'est normal de faire ce genre chose : je ne fais là que ce que toi même tu fais endurer aux femmes.

— Elles aiment ce que je leur fais ! Je n'aime pas ce que tu fais là ! Arrête-toi maintenant et ...

— Tony, ferme là !

Le ton avait été si menaçant que le Milliardaire frémit et obéit, ce n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Le blond le relâcha et s'assit à côté de lui, le laissant un peu plus libre de ses mouvements, le brun se remit sur le dos, s'écartant de son ennemi et s'asseyant pour lui lancer des regards sombres, meurtriers.

Il avait attiré à lui le carton, sortant certains des objets pour les poser sur la table et le brun regretta sa diversité d'une époque révolue où il aimait alors innover. Des vibromasseurs, des boules de Geisha, des plugs, d'autres entraves diverses, une cravache et d'autres choses qui le firent grincer des dents.

La manière qu'avait Steve de caresser le fouet inquiéta suffisamment Tony pour qu'il tente de s'enfuir, mais le blond lui attrapa la cheville et il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler au sol. Le Soldat n'eut aucun mal à le forcer à s'asseoir à ces côtés, il avait saisi l'objet qui avait provoqué sa réaction, caressant sa joue avec.

— On a peur ? Demanda ironiquement Steve. Que disaient les femmes qui ont dû subir cet instrument ?

— Je n'ai jamais utilisé ça ! Répliqua le brun en s'écartant de l'objet, jetant un regard a l'Archer. Clint ! Aide-moi !

Mais l'agent du Shield semblait comme hypnotiser par le spectacle offert à ses yeux, il semblait trop interloquer par les actions de Rogers, il ne semblait pas apte à répondre à son appel.

— C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais vu utiliser de ce genre d'accessoire à la télévision donc ... Dans le bénéfice du doute, je ne l'utiliserais qu'en dernier recours, mais dans ce cas, je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ...

— Va chier !

Le blond répondit par un sourire pervers, lui saisissant une fois encore les cheveux pour le tirer à lui, le faisant gémir de douleur.

— Tu vas me sucer, par ce que tu aimes qu'on te suce, même en public, non ?

— J'te préviens, enfoiré, ce que tu mets dans ma bouche, tu ne le récupéreras jamais de toute ta vie ! Il faudra un pied de biche pour m'ouvrir la gueule ! Je ne m'y risquerais pas à ta place !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Tony attendait le premier coup que lui assènerait le Meneur, mais il sembla délaisser le fouet, le relâchant même pour s'écarter et déplacer la table basse, de nouveau le brun essaya de s'enfuir, sauf que cette fois, la main glissa sur le collier et le brun se figea.

— Tu veux me forcer à te mettre ça, Tony ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton glacial, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres. Donne-moi une raison de le faire et je m'en délecterais.

Il se mordait les lèvres d'impatience, ce regard donnait des vertiges au géni qui ne savait plus quoi faire, son regard chercha autour de lui comme si une réponse quelconque lui tomberait dessus, mais les portes de l'ascenseur étaient closes, il ne pouvait pas quitter ses appartements et donc ne pouvait fuir cet homme et l'Agent Barton semblait toujours incapable de réagir autrement qu'en les regardants tours à tour.

Finalement, le blond se rapprocha du Milliardaire et l'attrapa par la nuque, le frappant derrière les genoux pour le faire en partie tombée.

Tony ferma les yeux sous la souffrance. Il les rouvrit bien vite lorsque quelque chose fut mis dans sa bouche, mordant par réflexe, mais c'était un objet en ferraille et Rogers n'eut plus qu'à attacher le bâillon ouvert. Il lança un regard horrifié a son adversaire, cherchant un qualificatif qui lui irait à merveille, mais n'en trouvant pas un seul d'assez déranger pour lui.

Lorsque le Meneur lui attrapa les cheveux et libéra son membre déjà dur de son jogging, Tony se débattis comme un petit diable, au point qu'il crut que son cuir chevelu s'arracherez sous les doigts de Rogers, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux.

— Tony, arrête, tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, calme-toi et se sera moins douloureux pour toi. Murmura presque affectueusement Rogers. Tu préfères que j'aille vite au point de prendre le risque de t'étouffer ?

Le Milliardaire gémit quelques protestations qui furent étouffées lorsque le sexe se logea dans sa bouche. Essayer de se reculé ne servait à rien, l'autre le tenait fermement, il l'entendit soupirait au-dessus de lui, plus un gémissement de plaisir qu'autre chose.

— Tu aimes qu'on te fasse ce genre de chose et je comprends pourquoi. Murmura-t-il. Tony, c'est si bon ! Aller, utilise donc ta langue Tony.

L'enfoiré ! Il lui ferait payer ce qu'il était en train de lui faire ! Il se le promit tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, ne supportant plus son point de vue actuel et sentant le sexe bouger dans sa bouche, allant et venant tandis que Rogers gémissait de plus en plus au-dessus de lui. Il prenait son plaisir, hein ? Le sale fils de pute !

Son calvaire s'acheva lorsqu'un liquide envahis soudainement sa bouche, il se refusa cependant à avaler la moindre goutte de sperme et dès que les mains le relâchèrent, il se recula et recracha autant que possible en toussant. Steve s'accroupit devant lui, lui relevant le visage en lui prenant le menton entre ses doigts.

— Tu as tout sali, Tony, ce n'est pas très gentil ça. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, je vais aller chercher de quoi te nettoyer reste sagement ici.

Le meneur se releva pour partir vers la cuisine, laissant le génie assit sur le tapis et essayant de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de vivre et il s'interrogea sur la suite, ses yeux se posant sur la table basse avec une certaine révulsion. S'il avait su que garder, tout ça lui causerait autant de soucis, dire que la plupart de ces trucs étaient des cadeaux de potes un peu moqueurs de son passage remarquer dans des universités alors qu'il était encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, c'était Clint qui avait enfin décidé de bouger son cul ! Il s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses joues. Le brun espéra qu'il lui retire son bâillon, mais il se contenta de le fixer. C'était quoi encore ce regard ? Cette expression étrange, ses joues légèrement rosies et ce souffle chaud ? Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et en regardant vers le bas de son pantalon, Tony constata que la scène ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent.

C'était "ça" son genre de truc ?

***

Steve n'avait pas mis longtemps a prendre des essuies tout dans la cuisine, juste cinq minutes, et en revenant dans le salon, il ne fut pas tant déçus par le spectacle qui l'y attendait : Clint léchant les lèvres de Tony pour en recueillir le Sperme qu'il y avait laissé, cela fit apparaitre un sourire pervers au coin de ses lèvres et il se délecta du spectacle, l'Agent retenant le Milliardaire par les bras, se penchant pour embrasser son torse et recueillir la moindre goutte blanche, agissant contre la volonté du brun qui gémissait des protestations incompréhensibles.

— C'est gentil, Clint. Avoua Steve en s'approchant.

Le blond sursauta et sembla hésitée entre se reculé ou resté près de Stark, essuyant sur le coin de sa bouche un peu de sperme glissé là et le Meneur posa une main rassurante sur son crâne, s'accroupissant.

— Je savais que tu n'interviendrais pas, mais te voir participer, je n'en espérais pas tant de toi, Clint. Tu veux finir ?

— Oui, Capitaine. Avoua franchement l'Agent.

Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois, Steve dut retenir Tony pour évité de le voir fuir tendis que l'Archer recommençait a lécher le torse, caressant l'Arc du bout des doigts et passant plus de temps sur les mamelons du Milliardaire qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Le Soldat finit par se mettre derrière lui pour l'empêché de trop reculer, abandonnant les essuies tout quelques parts pour passer ses mains sur le torse du brun, il était pris entre deux hommes et cela ne semblait pas vraiment lui plaire.

— Quoi encore, Tony ? Murmura il à son oreille, et la lui léchant par la même occasion. Tu aimes caresser les femmes, tu ne te gênes pas non plus pour le faire aux yeux du monde ... Embrassés leurs poitrines et toucher, on ne fait que ce que toi même tu leur fais ...

Il protesta quelque chose alors Steve daigna enfin lui retirer son bâillon, les premiers mots qu'il lâcha furent de vulgaire juron.

— Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Gémit-il finalement. Libérez-moi tout de suite !

— Ce n'est pas à toi de donner des ordres, Tony ... Si tu es suffisamment obéissant, j'arrêterais tout ça, mais autrement ... Ton cas ne fera qu'empirer de seconde en seconde alors, seras-tu obéissant à partir de maintenant ?

— Oui, mais arrête ça tout de suite !

— Alors voyons voir : embrasse-moi.

— Non, ce n'est pas mon truc ! J'suis pas ...

— Ferme là et embrasse-moi !

Il le força à le regarder, approchant son visage du sien et s'arrêtant lorsqu'il vit ses yeux trahissant ce qu'il éprouvait : il était partagé entre se rebeller, ne supportant sans doute pas l'idée d'embrasser un homme, et obéir, comprenant que son calvaire ne s'arrêterait que lorsqu'il sera parfaitement coopératif.

Pour l'encourager, le blond lécha ses lèvres, prenant garde à ne pas la perdre au passage, n'ayant nullement oublié la menace qu'il lui avait faite plus tôt dans la soirée. Finalement, Stark céda, scellant leurs lèvres de manière presque timide, toujours aussi hésitante, et cela jusqu'à ce que Steve ne prenne les commandes de l'échange, imposant le rythme à leurs langues jusqu'à être totalement satisfait, relâchant la bouche dès qu'il en eux assez.

— Et Clint, tu te dois de le récompenser pour s'être montré aussi gentil avec toi, il t'a nettoyé après tout, donc, tu va le sucer lui aussi.

— Non ! Protesta Stark en tentant de s'écarter.

— Regarde comme il bande d'envie ...

Stark continua de répondre par le négatif, le blond le regarda sévèrement ce qui ne fit nullement fléchir le brun qui s'agitait entre ses bras, montrant encore de la résistance. C'était en réalité ce qu'attendait le Capitaine : il n'aurait pas supporté que cet homme ne se défende pas autant, il était Tony Stark après tout, une résistance moindre aurait été une grande déception pour lui qui prenait un réel plaisir à ce qu'il lui faisait alors subir.

Sa main attrapa l'œuf vibrant qu'il avait déjà repéré un peu plus tôt. Clint vu l'objet et le fixa avec un grand intérêt, Steve le prit en bouche et le lécha de manière consciencieuse jusqu'à ce qu'il juge cela suffisant. Il plaça ensuite sa main entre ses jambes, l'Archer retenant de lui même les jambes du Milliardaire qui eu un sursaut en sentant l'objet caresser son intimité, de nouveau il jura et marmonna des insultes incompréhensibles. Pour le mettre encore un peu plus sur les nerfs, il lui mordilla l'oreille tandis que sa main forcée l'objet ovale à entré dans les chaires, suivies de deux doigts qui l'enfoncèrent et fut curieux de découvrir le lieu chaud et serrer.

— Putain de merde ! Gémit Tony. Enfoiré, j'vais te buter !

— Ce que tu es rabats joie, je ne fais pourtant que t'apprendre à devenir plus discipliné ! Va tu faire ce que je te dis, ou bien dois je aller plus loin encore ?

Les deux doigts jouèrent un peu plus brutalement dans les chaires, effectuant des mouvements qui firent se crisper le Playboy. Finalement, il retira les doigts et fit apparaître la télécommande aux yeux de son "partenaire récalcitrant" qui se figea.

— Clint, comment fait-on marcher cette chose ?

L'Agent n'hésita pas à prendre l'objet, le fixant quelques secondes, ses yeux étaient à demi clos. Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Pas sûr, il était sans doute emporté par son propre plaisir.

— Non, ne déconne pas, ne fait pas ça ! L'écoute pas Clint !

Mais il était déjà perdu depuis longtemps, le Milliardaire gémit et finit par s'abandonner dans les bras de Steve.

— C'est assez profond au moins ? Sourit le blond.

De nouveau ses doigts entrèrent dans l'intimité, poussant plus loin l'objet ovale qui vibré.

— Vas-tu enfin m'obéir et le sucer ? Interrogea Steve.

— Si je le suce, vas-tu arrêter de me faire subir toutes ces horreurs ?

— Non, je vais continuer jusqu'à ce que je juge cela suffisant, mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, j'enfoncerais quelque chose d'autre avec cet objet et puis un autre, et encore alors quel mal préfères-tu ? Le plus doux ou bien ... J'ai vu un gode avec une forme intéressante ...

Il le lui montra, ce n'était pas le plus rassurant des objets sur cette table, au contraire, l'objet était gros et possédait des formes inquiétantes et la réaction du brun ne se fit ne pas attendre, il voulut s'éloigner du dangereux objet, son dos se collant un peu plus contre le torse de Steve qui lui caressa presque délicatement les cheveux.

— Putain, j'savais que je n'aurais jamais dû garder ce truc ! Steve, j'ai jamais utilisé ça ! Me fait pas ça !

— Alors tu vas sucer Clint, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas lui faire une véritable gâterie qui le rendra heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, j'vais le faire ! Mais jette-moi ça ! Ne l'approche pas de moi !

Steve jeta un regard a Clint, il observait l'objet de manière horrifiée, alors le Meneur décida qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette chose et le jeta autre part avant de laisser de l'espace à Stark, regardant l'Agent qui sortait son sexe dur de son jogging, prouvant une certaine impatience quant à ce qui allait suivre, il semblait tout heureux d'avoir droit à une gâterie du genre.

Le brun respirait de manière bruyante, hésitant tout de même avant d'oser se pencher sur le sexe pour le prendre en bouche sous le regard de Steve qui dévora littéralement la scène, se léchant les lèvres et passant une main dans son jogging, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se caresser, son propre membre s'étant régresser depuis quelques instants déjà. Il aurait énormément de mal à rester longtemps inactif.

***

La bouche de Tony serrer son sexe de manière délicieuse, Clint ne pouvait le nier, il aimait ça et bien qu'il trouvait cela bien surréaliste, il ne se sentait pas la force de s'arrêter : combien de fois avait-il rêvé de voir cette bouche sur son membre dresser ? Après tout, Stark était un très bel homme, on ne pouvait pas le nier ... Il avait du mal à ne pas bouger ses hanches, trouvant le rythme un peu trop lent à son goût et dut faire appelle à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas se faire. Il lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la bouche se presser un peu trop, attrapant les cheveux du brun, mais déjà il le relâché et Clint constata que c'était à cause de Steve, placé derrière ses hanches, il était en train de "jouer" avec l'intimité du Milliardaire, tirant sur la ficelle rattachée a l'œuf toujours actif.

— Il t'a fait mal ? S'enquit-il avec un regard pervers.

— Non, ça va, tu l'as surpris, je suppose. Admit volontiers le blond.

Steve l'observa quelques instants avant de glisser ses doigts dans l'intimité, les lèvres se pressèrent de nouveau sur le sexe dresser de Clint, le rapprochant de l'orgasme. Ce qu'il vivait était tellement irréel : Capitaine America malmenant Tony Stark, le harcelant sexuellement, c'était un fantasme que l'Archer n'aurait jamais cru possible et voilà qu'il le vivait en direct et avait même le droit d'y participer, il aimait pouvoir se faire, il gémit encore en s'imaginant toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient encore lui faire subir et cette simple pensée le fit venir dans la bouche du génie qui se recula, recommençant à tousser pour expulser le sperme de ça bouche et il finit par hoqueter. Steve semblait être en train d'enfoncer quelque chose dans ses chairs, Clint dut se penché sur le coté pour voir qu'il s'agissait de boules anales, un objet où se suivait plusieurs formes rondes petites au début, plus grosse sur la fin.

— J'ai obéi ! Gémis Stark, des larmes de rage glissant de ses yeux.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elles étaient là, menaçant de s'écouler à tout instant, mais Stark était un homme fier et malgré la douleur et l'humiliation, il avait résisté, prouvant que sa volonté était de fer. Tout le monde avait une limite et pour le Milliardaire, elle était passée au moment où il comprit que Steve irait plus que loin dans ce jeu pervers et que Clint ne semblait d'accord qu'avec l'idée de venir en aide au Capitaine America. Steve força Stark à se lever, le forçant à lui faire face et lui relevant le visage, l'Agent du Shield se laisser encore quelques secondes pour se remettre de ce qu'il avait vécus. Putain, il avait éjaculé dans la bouche même du génie playboy ! C'était tellement ...

— Pourquoi tu pleures Tony ? Demanda sur un ton froid le blond. Arrête de pleurer, tu n'a pas le droit de faire ça : ça me donne l'impression d'être le mauvais type alors que c'est toi le salaud, le vilain garçon qui va et couche avec la première "Marie j'm'allonge là" !

— C'est ça ton problème ? Que je me fasse plus de nanas que toi ? T'à cas sortir un peu plus souvent, bâtard !

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques instants du regard, Steve l'attira finalement à lui et attrapa la tige des boules anale pour la retirée d'un coup sec, le faisant hurler de douleur. Stark ne supporta pas cette attaque-là et s'effondra dans les bras de son tortionnaire, soufflant de manière bruyante, ses larmes glissantes avec plus d'insistance sur les joues du Milliardaire.

— Vas-tu arrêter de parler de manière si vulgaire ? Siffla le blond. J'en ai plus qu'assez, tu mérites ce qui t'arrive là !

— C'est ça ! Gronda le brun. Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Putain de merde ...

— Tu t'es engagé auprès des Avengers, tu t'es engagé auprès de moi, tu me dois des comptes et lorsque je te donne un ordre, tu dois m'obéir !

— Je ne suis pas un Soldat !

— Mais tu me dois obéissance ! Ne me contredis pas Tony, pas quand ta situation es si extrême ! Dorénavant, je veux que tu agisse comme les autres Avengers ! Clint, apporte-moi quelque chose.

Quelque chose ? L'Archer haussa les sourcils face à cet ordre des plus plaisants, il se mordit les lèvres d'impatience et d'excitation, jetant un regard sur ce qu'il y avait sur la table et glissa ses doigts sur certains d'entre eux, il savait que s'il ne choisissait pas, Steve prendrait le relais, mais qu'il serait sûrement le seul à pouvoir jouer et son choix se stoppa donc sur un vibromasseur aux formes suffisamment suggestives. Il prit également une crème lubrifiante, n'ayant nullement l'intention de blesser le Milliardaire.

Il revint ensuite, auprès du couple improbable, Steve avait allongé de force Tony sur le tapis, embrassant sa gorge alors que ses doigts avaient trouvé le chemin jusqu'à l'intimité, remettant l'œuf vibrant en place et écartant les chaires, c'était si excitant que Clint sentait déjà son bas ventre le démanger douloureusement.

Dès qu'il fut proche, Capitaine reporta son attention vers lui, intriguait par la crème.

— C'est pour aider, pour la suite, sinon, ça aura du mal à passer. Avoua l'Archer.

— Quelle délicate attention, tu entends ça, il se souci de ton bien-être. Fit-il remarquer au génie. Il faudra penser à le remercier, tu ne crois pas ?

— Va te faire mettre !

— D'abord toi, écarte les jambes ...

Les larmes redoublaient d'intensité sur ses joues, toujours dues à la honte et la douleur que devaient provoquer les mouvements légèrement brutaux de ses doigts. Clin s'installa ensuite de l'autre coté du Milliardaire, appliquant de la crème sur ses doigts avant de regarder ceux de Steve, ils semblaient bien installés et ne pas vouloir quitter l'antre chaude, dut moins jusqu'à ce que se soit le cas et que Steve reporta son attention sur lui seul, l'attrapant à la nuque pour l'approcher de lui et lui voler un baiser.

Steve semblait être le genre d'amant inexpérimenté, mais qui n'a pas besoin qu'on lui apprenne les choses, il n'y eut aucune hésitation dans l'échange, pas une seule seconde, il était également un homme qui s'impose et domine totalement, laissant son partenaire suivre le rythme et le laissant répondre, mais maitrisant tout, jusqu'à l'instant du relâchement où leurs lèvres se séparent. Clint avait honte de l'avouer, mais ce simple baiser l'avait excité comme une collégienne devant une super star, ce qui était presque le cas.

La seconde suivante, les deux blonds jouer avec l'intimité, tous deux appliquant le lubrifiant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, échangeant de temps en temps des baisers, comme si cela avait été inévitable qu'ils en viennent à cette extrémité et Clint aimait ça ... Il aimait sentir cette domination qu'exercer le si célèbre Capitaine America sur lui, qu'il s'impose de cette manière et qu'il se serve de lui pour malmener le Milliardaire, par ce que dans le fond, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire ... Pouvoir remettre à sa place cet homme et lui faire ce genre de chose pour le remettre a sa place était juste un bonus !

Quel bonus tout de même, les yeux de l'Archer se posèrent sur le Milliardaire, sur son torse briller l'arc, un torse musclé qu'il avait envie de dévorer de ses lèvres, des jambes suffisamment musclées et des fesses que Clint c'était aventurer à regarder trop souvent, au risque même de se faire démasquer. Steve finit par lui déposer le gode déjà enduit de crème dans les mains et Clint eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas simplement jouir de ce qu'il allait faire, il le prit et l'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité préparer.

— Non, arrête ! S'agita brutalement Tony. Arrête, vous ne pouvez pas m'faire ça ! S'il te plait, arrête, j't'obéirais ! J'te jure que j't'obéirais, mais arrête ça !

Capitaine America usa de ses mains pour bloquer ses mouvements autant que possible, retenant une de ses jambes et sa bouche avalant ses autres supplications ou protestations, comprenant sans doute que les menaces ne marcheraient pas. Clint acheva son œuvre, l'enfonçant jusqu'au bout pour ensuite prendre une pause, soufflant pour tenter de se remettre de ses émotions et se caressa pour faire diminuer la douleur qu'il éprouvait au niveau de son sexe.

— Tu vois, c'est fini Tony. Murmurer presque tendrement Steve.

Cela aurait pu être attendrissant si le ton n'avait pas eu ce sourire pervers au coin des lèvres, sans parler de son regard à demi clos. Il était plus dangereux que jamais et, pourtant, plus beau que jamais !

— Enlève ça. Suppliait le brun.

— Ho, mais si je l'enlève, je mettrais autre chose, Tony ...

Le sous entendu était suffisamment clair pour que même le Milliardaire le comprenne, malgré son état il frissonna, s'agita quelques secondes avant de se calmer, restant aussi immobile que possible, affrontant de son regard colérique celui plus pervers de Steve.

— Tu le feras de toute manière, quoi que je te promette, quoi que je fasse, non ?

— Je suis là pour t'apprendre la discipline et l'obéissance, t'apprendre ce que tu risqueras la prochaine fois que tu me désobéiras de cette manière ... Quoique, cela ne déplais pas, j'aime ce que je te fais ... Et j'ai hâte de m'enfoncé dans tes chairs comme toi même tu t'enfonces dans les femmes, j'aimerais voir ce que l'on ressent à cet instant, je ...

L'impatience sembla envahir son corps, il se tendit , tout ses muscles se bondant brutalement et il sembla vouloir exploser, sa main sur la cuisse du Milliardaire glissa sur l'intérieur et la suite des évènements semblait suffisamment clair, trop en réalité. Lorsque Clint vu Steve le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emporter jusqu'à la chambre, il paniqua, se disant que cela risquer d'être douloureux pour le génie. Il les rejoint rapidement pour retenir le blond, juste à temps.

— Tu veux le déchirer ? Marmonna-t-il, désolé. Faut y aller progressivement et tu n'as même pas de protection alors ...

Steve soupira, mais sembla l'écouter, calmant sans doute son ardeur de l'instant.

— D'accord, prépare-moi alors et dis-moi quoi faire, comment le faire.

Clint frémi, mais accepta volontiers cette "besogne", retournant fouiller dans les affaires sexuelles de Stark pour trouver des préservatifs et récupérer la crème lubrifiante, ne tardant pas à revenir. Steve avait remis Tony à genoux, se collant contre son torse et embrassant ses lèvres, sa gorge, sa main parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps pour s'en délecter.

L'Archer se plaça derrière le Capitaine, glissant ses mains entre les deux corps pour frôler le sexe dresser du blond qui eut un gémissement d'impatience, il était réellement sur le point de craquer. Il fallait qu'il essaye de désamorcer la situation, sauf qu'il savait également que c'était dur avec ce qu'il faisait là, à savoir : caresser sans honte le sexe dur du blond, il finit par lui enfiler le préservatif sur lequel il étala de la crème, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se montrer vicieux en continuant ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Steve.

— Pour qu'il te prouve sa soumission, pourquoi ne lui demanderais-tu pas de s'empaler sur toi ? Murmura Clint à l'oreille du Capitaine. Le Meneur se tournât vers lui et il se demanda si donner sa suggestion à voie haute avait été une bonne idée, cela fut confirmer lorsqu'il le gratifia d'un baisser sur le coin des lèvres.

— Finalement, il n'y en a aucun ici pour rattraper l'autre ! Soupira-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable. Tu as entendu, Tony ? C'est un joli ordre que voilà, et après ça, je ne pourrais plus mettre en doute ta sincérité ... Alors, vas-tu le faire ? Vas-tu t'empaler de toi-même sur mon sexe ?


	3. Don't forgive

\- C'est un joli ordre que voilà, et après ça, je ne pourrais plus mettre en doute ta sincérité ... Alors, vas-tu le faire ? Vas-tu t'empaler de toi-même sur mon sexe ?

\- Merde ! Soupira Tony en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Steve.

En vain, bien évidemment, ses forces l'abandonnaient inexplicablement au fur et à mesure que les tortures changeaient, devenant de plus en plus humiliantes pour lui. Chaque instant passé entre ces bras, entre ces mains. Les doigts du blond étaient revenus se loger avec l'œuf qui vibrait toujours en lui et le gode, l'élargissant un peu plus comme si cela n'était toujours pas suffisant. Il marmonna plusieurs fois des jurons, essayant de s'écarter du torse imposant du Capitaine America qui le fit basculer, renversant en partis les positions, Steve entre ses jambes, mais en dessous et Tony sentit son sexe dur contre sa cuisse.

Il eut l'impression d'être en position de force, se disant que cela pourrait être plus facile de s'évader de la sorte, mais Steve le retint par les hanches, n'y mettant sans doute pas la moitié de sa force et Clint aussi, passa ses mains autour de son torse, se collant dans son dos et embrassant ses épaules comme pour essayer de l'apaiser, ses mains allant jusqu'à se glisser sur le sexe du brun qui lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Se sera plus simple pour toi. Assurer l'Archer à son oreille. S'il te pénétrait d'un coup sec comme il le voudrait, tu aurais plus que mal, là, c'est toi qui va choisir le rythme, alors détend toi ...

Tony secoua la tête, il n'avait pas envie que "cela" arrive, c'était un viole ? Il savait que de toute manière, Steve s'enfoncerait en lui et l' aider était une idée déplaisante pour le Milliardaire qui respirait bruyamment et l'Agent qui continuait de le caresser, lui faisant réalisé qu'il était lui même dur, expliquant ainsi une douleur qu'il avait depuis quelques instants au bas de son ventre et ne comprenant pas cette réaction physique : il n'aimait définitivement pas ce qu'ils lui faisaient subir, ni les caresses, ni les baisser et encore moins ces choses aux bas de son ventres.

\- Ce sera chaud et agréable. Continuer Clint. Tu aimeras.

\- Si t'y crois, pourquoi tu ne me montrerais pas ça, hein ? Répliqua le génie.

Les deux pervers semblaient en accord commun, dès que Clint dévia ses mains, revenant vers son intimité, celle de Steve se poser contre son torse, l'explorant et jouant avec des parti en particulier tels ses boutons de chaire, se mordant les lèvres.

Le gode se mit à bouger en lui, sans doute allumer par les doigts de l'Archer qui ne semblait pas encore pleinement satisfait de son manque de réactivité, il le fit aller et venir en lui de façon rapide et sèche, trop pour Tony qui n'en put plus et les larmes sur ses joues redoublèrent d'intensité, elles furent écraser par la main trop douce de Steve qui lui caressa la joue. Cette situation était surréaliste ! Trop !

\- Tony, je n'en peu plus. Finis par admettre le meneur dont le souffle était également plus bruyant. Viens ...

C'était de nouveau un ordre et le Milliardaire frémit, comprenant parfaitement ce qui risquait d'arriver s'il n'obéissait pas, mais il ne savait toujours pas s'il préférait le calvaire du viol ou l'humiliation de l'obéissance. Lorsque Clint retira le gode de ses chaires, il ne savait toujours pas comment agir et quand il sentit le sexe que guider volontiers l'Archer, il était toujours aussi hésitant. Le souvenir du mot "déchirer" lui rappela à quel point il craignait pour lui, se serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur ...

Steve perdit clairement patience et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui le fit réagir.

\- Attend, non ! Hurla-t-il, paniquer. Laisse-moi ... Juste ...

\- Alors c'est vraiment ta première fois ? Sourit étrangement le blond sous lui. J'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire, tu es un tel coureur que j'étais sûr que tu avais "tout" fait au niveau sexuel ...

\- Te fou pas d'ma gueule, j'ai jamais ... J'suis hétéro ! Je n'aime que la chaire féminine !

L'aveu fit rire Steve qui se fit plus doux, ses doigts se retirant de son torse, caressant ses cuisses comme pour l'encourager et Tony eu l'impression plus que jamais d'avoir un malade devant lui, il pouvait avoir un comportement si lunatique que cela le déstabilisait, le voir si pervers et si doux, si brutal et si attentionnée, si vicieux et si délicat. Finalement, le génie accepta l'ordre, trouvant la force de se laisser glisser sur le sexe dur, lubrifier par les soins de Clint qui continuer de l'encourager, le mouvement de va-et-vient était lent, mais c'était sans doute pour l'aider à se détendre plus qu'a l'assouvir, prouvant qu'ils pouvaient autant lui faire plaisir que le faire se sentir humilier ...

Plusieurs fois, en pleines actions, l'homme se stoppa, se concentrant pour que cela ne lui fasse pas de mal, chaque fois que le membre s'enfonçait en lui, il se contractait et c'était douloureux et difficile de continuer, alors il essayer de se calmer sur ses craintes et recommencer sans qu'aucun de ses deux tortionnaires ne le presse. Il finit par rencontrer les testicules et réalisa l'horreur de l'acte actuel, écarquillant les yeux en ne réussissant pas à croire ce qu'il avait lui-même fait ... S'empaler sur un homme !

Steve dut capter dans son regard ce qu'il comptait faire, car la seconde suivante, il retenait fermement ses cuisses, l'empêchant de se retirer de lui, mais le laissant se débattre. Tony finit par comprendre pourquoi : le mouvement qu'il provoquait en tentant de se défaire de la prise était équivalent a un mouvement de vas et viens sur le sexe, il l'entendit même gémir de satisfaction.

\- Oui, c'est si bon. Finis par admettre le blond.

Il poussa le vice jusqu'à effectuer quelques mouvements de ses hanches, donnant la désagréable impression à Tony qu'il s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et le génie abandonna dès lors la lutte et laissant Steve choisir un rythme qui ne semblait pas suffisant au vu de ses gémissements de frustrations qui s'échapper de ses lèvres et des coups un peu plus brutaux qu'il donnait, mais le génie n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, épuiser plus moralement que physiquement, au point de se laisser retomber sur le torse du Meneur qui l'enlaça.

\- Non Tony, tu ne peu pas t'arrêter là, je ne suis pas encore satisfait et ...

\- J'en peux plus ... Tu m'as ...

Humilié jusqu'au-delà de la limite possible ? Détruit ? Démolie moralement ? Jamais il ne pourrait être plus a terre qu'à cet instant précis, il en était persuadé !

\- Je te jure que j'en peu plus ! Assura-t-il contre le torse.

\- Je te croyais plus endurant que ça ! Soupira, déçu, le blond.

\- Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu faire aux triplettes !

Sa réflexion dut l'énerver, car il glissa une de ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, des doigts rejoignant la verge comme pour l'élargir d'avantage encore, Tony avait cependant la certitude que c'était largement suffisant : il n'éprouvait plus la moindre douleur, ses chaires c'étant fait à la présence non voulut, il prenait un soin particulier à cette chose, mais le brun était trop épuisé pour chercher une explication logique, de toute façon aucun des deux hommes avec lui ne semblait plus du tout "raisonnable" !

Steve finit par murmurer le prénom de Barton, semblant l'inviter à faire quelque chose, mais encore une fois, le Milliardaire se sentait toujours aussi vide, même lorsqu'il sentit une main contre ses fesses. Son cœur manqua cependant un battement en sentant quelque chose d'autre caresser son intimité et il tourna son visage vers l'arrière. Il rencontra le visage concentré sur quelque chose qu'il n'aimerait pas, il le sut sans mal en le voyant si proche de lui, comprenant que ce qui frôler son anus était le sexe de l'Archer.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait réellement pas tomber plus bas, il le sut quand le membre s'enfonça, rejoignant le sexe de Steve et faisant gémir de douleur et d'humiliation Tony.

***

Clint n'était pas quelqu'un de vraiment "actifs", au contraire, il avait toujours laissé ses amants tout diriger et contrôler, même si ses mains se montrer très câline tout comme ses baisers, il n'était pas du genre à s'introduire dans les chaires, mais l'invitation de Steve à le rejoindre en lui montrant si ouvertement l'intimité préparer du brun avait été bien trop excitante pour qu'il la refuse et il y avait un début a tout, même s'il savait qu'en réalité, il ne dominait en rien l'étreinte ...

Steve lui imposait sa volonté, il lui disait quoi faire et l'Archer obéissait, lui offrant volontiers ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait était une chose qu'il se sentait obligé de satisfaire sans la moindre distinction, se contre fichant de ce que l'on pourrait pensé de lui par ce que, oui, il était un pervers et ne le nierais pas ! Il aimait ce qu'il faisait subir à Stark, il aimait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir jusqu'à maintenant, et cela même s'il savait que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était même comparable à un viol !

Il aimait aussi s'enfoncer dans les chaires, partager celle-ci avec Steve Rogers, appréciant l'étroitesse du lieu, lui qui préférait avoir une tout autre position, un tout autre rapport de force. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas pilonner directement les fesses de l'arrogant qui marmonnait de nouveaux jurons, le meneur se contentant d'embrasser ses joues, ses mains le maintenant fermement.

\- La récompense, Tony, tu étais prêt à nous accueillir grâce à lui, sinon, je t'aurais pris de force, je me serais infiltré en toi en usant de toute ma puissance et ça ne t'aurait pas plus ... Et je t'aurais fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement satisfait et je crois que cela sera long, très long ...

Les paroles eurent au moins l'effet d'éveiller le désir de Clint, à un point qu'il eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, il réussit à limiter son mouvement à de très lents va-et-vient, patientant qu'il se soit complètement habitué aux deux présences avant d'accélérer le mouvement et Steve lui demanda d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit volontiers, obéissant aveuglément, ne se souciant plus de faire mal ou non à Stark et lorsqu'il l'entendit lui ordonner d'aller plus loin, il s'exécuta ...

Ils ne purent plus parler, ne faisant que gémir tous, Clint de manière indécente, Steve de façon plus contenue, mais plaisante, Stark toujours hésitant entre l'indignation de ce qu'il subissait et de plaisir face au traitement que les deux hommes effectuer à la fois sur son intimité malmenée et sa verge qu'ils caressaient en ayant glisser leurs mains entre le torse de Steve et du brun, les deux blonds eurent alors la même idée, l'Archer embrassant les épaules, mordillant les oreilles, léchant la nuque, le Meneur se concentrant sur sa bouche et sa gorge.

L'Agent arriva à l'orgasme avant Steve, essayant malgré l'état de fatigue de continué jusqu'à ce que Capitaine vienne aussi, il n'y parvint pas et dut se retirer, s'écroulant en partis à l'autre bout dut lit pour voir Steve reprendre le dessus en roulant sur le lit alors qu'il était toujours dans les chaires de Tony, il put y aller comme il le désirer, il était suffisamment élargi pour pouvoir tout supporter et c'est donc pourquoi il se donna à fond, prenant sans doute le rythme qu'il avait rêvé imposer dès le début, c'était profond, plutôt brutal et rapide, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'homme contenu que tous connaissaient ...

Capitaine America, un homme charismatique que tous pensaient très "moral" devenait une véritable bête sauvage dans l'acte, capable d'une perversité qui en aurait choqué plus d'un. Personne ne pourrait croire ce qu'il dirait s'il avait décidé de parler de cette soirée, mais celle-ci était si plaisante qu'il ne la partagerait avec personne !

Dans un râle de plaisir, il se libéra et s'écarta de l'homme qui venait de le subir avant, soupirant de bien-être. Clint l'observa, appréciant le contour de ses muscles accentuer par la fine couche de sueur qui était apparue suite à l'effort physique, le regardant se passer une main dans les cheveux. Sa main vagabonda sur l'intérieur de la cuisse du brun, il finit par se relever pour remettre le gode dans la chaire, il n'y eut pas même une protestation à l'intrusion.

\- J'ai besoin de boire, je vais chercher une bouteille. Annonça le Meneur en se levant.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant Clint seul avec Stark. Le Milliardaire était à demi inconscient, tentant de reprendre son souffle. C'est alors que le blond réalisa que le brun était toujours au "garde à vous", cela lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté. Ils avaient pourtant tout fait pour assouvir son besoin ...

L'Archer hésita quelques secondes avant d'oser entreprendre ce qu'il voulait faire, aidant le génie à s'assoir dans une position plus agréable pour lui et écartant ses genoux. Il observa son expression quelques secondes, essayant de le sonder, mais son visage était devenus complètement indéchiffrable, il semblait ailleurs et même lorsque Clint se saisit de son sexe pour le prendre en bouche pour effectuer des mouvements de va et viens sur la verge, son visage ne changea pas.

Tout ce qu'il cherchait, c'était le faire jouir au moins avant de l'abandonner là, il capta son regard et le vit fermer les yeux, sa bouche s'entre ouvrant, mais il lui fallut exercer une pression plus forte pour le faire gémir et voir son visage se détendre, comme s'il comprenait ce que voulait Clint et qu'il tenta d'imaginé autre chose pour se satisfaire et satisfaire les désirs de son tortionnaire. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, il sentit le liquide se déverser dans sa bouche et n'hésita pas à avaler la semence, nettoyant le bas ventre du Milliardaire.

Quelque chose frôla ses fesses et il sursauta malgré lui, c'était Steve et il lui tendit la bouteille d'eau, l'Archer la pris pour boire quelque gorger avant de le lui rendre. Steve aida ensuite Stark à boire, ses gestes contrastant toujours autant avec l'expression de son visage.

\- Près pour la suite ? Demanda le Meneur.

\- Tu veux me tuer, c'est ça ? Répliqua le génie. J'ai compris, je ne recommencerais plus ... Je ...

\- Non, là, c'est juste du pur égoïsme, je ne suis pas encore totalement satisfait, j'ai encore tellement à apprendre et tu ne m'a pas encore prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance en ton obéissance.

***

Steve avait repris deux fois Tony, usant à chaque fois de préservatifs différents, Clint les observant tantôt passivement, tantôt activement en venant prodiguer quelques baisers et caresses a l'un où à l'autre. Lorsque le Meneur voulut le reprendre la fois suivante, l'Archer avait fait remarquer qu'il ne tiendrait pas le rythme à se stade et en effets, le brun était déjà épuiser, sauf que Capitaine en voulait plus et tout de suite, il ne pouvait pas le laisser se reposer ...

Alors Clint c'était proposer de prendre le relais, juste le temps que le Milliardaire se repose, ou plus selon le désire de Steve, il n'avait pas précisé, mais le Meneur accepta le marcher. Il n'en fut pas déçu du tout.

L'Agent Barton était un amant tel qu'on aimait en avoir, il aimait être dominé, mais rendait chaque caresse et même si les mouvements de Steve pouvaient être brutal sur certain moment, Clint savourer tout ce que le Meneur avait à lui donner. Il lui apprenait également les choses à faire ou à ne pas faire, même s'il lui avoué volontiers qu'il n'avait rien besoin d'apprendre ...

\- Tu es un amant instinctif. Murmurer l'Archer après un nouvel échange.

Mais Steve avait du mal à y croire, car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à Stark, celui-ci ne faisait que gémir de mécontentement, de douleur ou ne réagissait même plus, lorsqu'il restait inactif trop longtemps, le blond prenait le temps de vérifier qu'il ne c'était pas évanouie d'épuisement, mais ce n'était pas le cas, c'était comme s'il s'abandonnait finalement aux traitements qu'ils pouvaient lui infligé.

Il était devenu obéissant, chaque fois qu'ils lui réclamés un baiser, il le leur accorder, chaque fois qu'ils voulaient une attention toute particulière, il la leur accordait sans la moindre protestation, sauf qu'il restait un amant incroyablement plus passif, trop en réalité et Steve ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas le moindre effort et qu'il devrait s'en satisfaire. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit avec Clint, savourant le corps offert et cela jusqu'à épuisement total.

Quand la nuit tomba ? Ils n'y avaient pas même prêté attention. Et quand le soleil se leva ? Après que les chaires se soient encore une fois rencontrées, après qu'il a une fois encore usé du corps de Stark, mais que cette fois, il a réellement sombré dans l'inconscience, alors Steve décida que c'était suffisant et il lui retira les sangles aux poignets, caressant furtivement les meurtrissures bleues. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois le corps dont il avait abusé avant de le recouvrir d'un drap.

Il se rhabilla, Clint faisant de même, semblant vouloir sombrer à la moindre occasion, lui aussi il l'avait épuisé, mais cela lui avait tant plus de pouvoir avoir un amant aussi donneur et si ... Oui, il aimait que l'étreinte soit partagée.

Steve retourna dans le salon, rangent toutes les affaires qu'il trouva dans le carton, décidant de l'emporter avec lui en laissant un mot avant d'aller jusqu'à l'ascenseur ou Clint l'attendait déjà, se plaquant contre le mur, trahissant ainsi son état de faiblesse et le célèbre Capitaine décida de le soutenir de son bras libre, l'aidant à retourner dans ses appartements jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'aida à s'allonger dans son lit.

Lui-même rejoignit l'étage où il vivait et alla jusqu'à sa chambre, mais il était loin d'être fatigué et lorsqu'il posa le carton plein d'objets appartenant à Stark, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce qui était arrivé, mais surtout au plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi le Milliardaire aimait être un playboy, pourquoi il aimait tant faire toutes ces choses aux femmes et, surtout, des diverses émotions qu'il avait éprouvées à effectuer ces choses ...

Il voulait recommencer tout ça, il voulait effectuer encore ces choses, caresser, embrasser et pénétrer ... Il voulait pouvoir encore une fois s'intégré dans les chaires chaudes ...

Steve se mordit la langue, s'allongeant dans son lit, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dut rester avec l'un des deux hommes qui lui avait permis de découvrir le sexe, d'assouvir une partie de son désir, conscient qu'il aurait voulu de plus, ayant l'impression que le Sérum lui donnait d'avantage de vigueur ou bien était-ce de découvrir ces choses ? Cela lui importait peu de le savoir, il savait déjà qu'il aurait quelqu'un pour assouvir toutes les pulsions qu'il pourrait avoir si cela s'avérait nécessaire ...

***

Tony se leva, complètement courbaturer, ne comprenant pas comment il avait put tenir éveiller si longtemps, il fut surpris de découvrir être seul dans la chambre, mais surtout, libre, chose qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à admettre. Il avait cru pendant un instant que Steve le garderait enchainé pour abuser de lui, il l'avait pris plusieurs fois pendant toute une journée et lui en ressentait encore les effets néfastes alors qu'est-ce qui aurait put l'empêché de le garder enfermer ici ?

Frissonnant d'horreur il tenta de se remettre de ses émotions en se frottant les poignets. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant de réaliser que l'électricité avait été réactivée, alors il attrapa le téléphone pour demander à Jarvis de lui envoyé une armure, n'ayant aucune envie de rester une seule seconde de plus ici, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre intonation. La ligne était coupée.

\- Peggy, fais-moi entrer en contact avec Jarvis. Ordonna-t-il sans espoir.

\- Désolée Monsieur Stark, tous vos accès vous ont été retirés. Annonça la voix sexy. Monsieur Rogers vous demande de l'en excuser, mais vous êtes assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Donc, finalement, il était bien prisonnier ? Le brun fronça les sourcils en se levant et serra les dents lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre, se demandant si c'était cette gêne que ressentait les femmes aux réveilles le matin, il s'assit sur le sol en s'appuyant contre le lit. Bordel de merde, c'était vraiment incommodant ! Il demanderait la prochaine fois ...

Après un nouvel effort, il réussit à se relevé et même s'il tint debout, il était réellement gêné par la sensation étrange au bas de son dos, se demandant si ce n'était pas le long traitement qui lui valait cette sensation, le fait qu'il l'ait reprit à plusieurs reprise de façon plutôt sauvage et ...

Non, ne pas y repensé ! C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça, il devait avant tout trouver un moyen de se sortir de là ! Il devait bien y avoir un issu ? Après tout, c'était lui qui avait crée Peggy, alors pourquoi n'arriverait-il pas à pirater le système d'exploitation pour contrecarrer les protocoles appliqués ? Pour l'instant, il avait faim, trop pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement, il était sûr de repartir avec un simple casse-croute, alors il enfila un peignoir avant de sortir de sa chambre, plus jamais il ne sortirait de sa chambre autrement que comme ça !

Le salon avait été rangé, le tapis avait été retiré, mais la table basse avait été remise à sa place et tout avait été correctement installé, même les coussins sur le fauteuil. Il se figea en voyant le mot et hésita à aller le prendre, trifouillant nerveusement le nœud de sa ceinture avant d'avancer, il craignait de comprendre en constatant la disparition de son carton des plaisirs.

"Je garde tes affaires au cas où tu aurais besoin d'une nouvelle punition" était écrit sur le papier blanc, suivit par la signature de Rogers et Tony le froissa, serrant les dents.

\- Ha, tu es enfin réveillé. Dis une voix derrière lui.

Le brun eu un sursaut et se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en voyant Steve se diriger vers lui avec un plateau en mains.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fais là ! Cracha Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si personne ne prend correctement soin de toi, tu ne le feras pas ! Je suis venu te faire un repas équilibrer.

Ce visage, c'était son expression habituelle, celle du gentil petit garçon attentionné et sincère, mais le plus énervant venait du fait qu'il donnait l'impression que rien de particulier ne s'était passé la veille, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve ... Finalement, avait-il pu imaginé la soirée ? Le mot et les marques sur ses poignets prouvaient qu'il n'avait rien sorti de son propre esprit ...

\- Aller, assit toi, et mange.

Tony resta septique en regardant le Meneur poser le plateau sur la table basse et se tourner vers lui, le fixant toujours avec ce visage que le monde entier lui connaissait et pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il redevint celui de la veille.

\- C'était un ordre, Tony. Annonça-t-il froidement.

Le brun frissonna en esquissant un mouvement de recul, se cognant contre l'un des canapés. Cette fois, il retrouvait le visage qui l'avait dominé plusieurs fois cette nuit, ce sourire pervers et ce regard à demi clos. Il finit par s'assoir devant le plateau, évitant soigneusement le regard de Steve, se sentant étrangement nerveux face à cette menace qu'il représentait pour lui.

Tony ne fit que grignoter du bout des dents ce qui était sur le plateau, Steve s'installant en face de lui et se mettant à lire un livre quelconque, donnant l'impression au brun d'être surveillé, où qu'une épée de Damoclès se trouvât juste au-dessus de sa tête ? En tout cas, il n'aimait décidément pas cette situation.

\- Est c'que tu me retiens prisonnier ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Non, pas du tout, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu aies compris ta nouvelle "condition". Répliqua le blond en posant le livre à côté de lui.

\- Que je comprenne quoi ? Mais bordel, ce que je pige, c'est que toi et Clint, vous vous êtes bien amusé à mes dépends ! C'est un viol !

\- Oui, fait donc comme si cela ne t'avait pas plu !

Cette simple remarque l'emplis de rage et il se leva, lui lançant un regard polaire auquel le blond fit face, son visage devenant plus ferme et il se leva pour s'approcher de lui, sauf que c'était bien la dernière des choses que voulait le Milliardaire, alors il passa par-dessus le fauteuil, sachant que ce ne serait qu'une maigre protection face à cet homme, mais il restait près à rejoindre la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait des couteaux aiguiser !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, restant tous les deux immobiles et près à bondir à la moindre faiblesse que laisserais apparaître l'autre, finalement, Steve eu un sourire qui terrifia Tony et le fit agir, il n'eut que le temps de faire trois mètres qu'un poids le percuta de plein fouet et il tombait au sol avec l'homme sur le dos.

\- Calme-toi Tony, je veux juste te parler ! Assurer le blond sur un ton chaud.

Il obéit, laissant le Meneur lui capturer les poignets pour les bloquer contre le sol, serrant les dents lorsqu'il le sentit se mettre à califourchon juste au-dessus de ses jambes. Le génie n'aimait pas cette position, il la haïssait même et espérait rapidement qu'il s'enlève de lui !

\- Bien, donc, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'ai été un peu loin, je l'admets, te pénétrer une fois aurait été largement suffisant. Murmura-t-il contre son oreille. C'était cependant ma première fois et je me suis laissé emporter par le plaisir, j'ai eu envie de plus ... Et je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'étais capable d'aller ...

\- Tu n'aurais même pas dû me pénétrer ! Répliqua acide le brun. Putain, tu m'as foutu des trucs dans le cul en me menaçant de faire pire et ... Qu'est c'que tu m'fais là ? Tu t'excuses pour la pénétration ?

\- J'aurais pu te faire pire ...

\- Me pénétré avec un pote à toi ? C'est fait ! Sa vous à bien plus, hein, de me faire subir ça ! T'es un malade schizophrène !

Steve soupira doucement, s'écartant de lui pour se relever et l'aider à faire de même en le tirant au bras, l'attirant contre son torse.

\- Je peux te faire pire, Tony, alors j'espère qu'à partir de maintenant, tu seras obéissant, toujours ... Et que tu viendras dès que je te l'ordonnerais, que tu accepteras d'obéir où je te promets que je te ferais pire ... C'est pour ça que j'ai gardé tes petits jouets.

Le brun dut se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne par répliqué, sentant la main baladeuse du blond qui se glisser sur son torse, passant facilement le barrage du peignoir.

\- Désobéis-moi Tony, donne-moi une raison de te faire ce que j'imagine ... Laisse-moi le plaisir de te faire ces choses ... Et de pouvoir recommencer à te pénétrer, je n'attends que ça ...

Cette fois, il devait absolument s'écarter de lui ! Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi proche de lui, pas après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il n'eut pas à se débattre longtemps pour que Steve ne le relâche. Tony se plaqua ensuite contre le mur, affolé et terrifié, il devait l'admettre, il ne savait plus du tout quel genre de personnage il avait devant lui.

\- Je te buterais ! Finit-il par dire. Toi et Clint, je vous ferai regretter ce que vous m'avez fait ! Vous me le payerez !

\- Quelle mauvaise idée ce serait ! Répliqua amusé le blond. Clint es un agent du Shield, s'en prendre à lui, c'est s'en prendre au Shield, Furry n'attend qu'une occasion pour te cataloguer "ennemi" et t'en prendre à l'Agent serait ... Stupide, vraiment très stupide ... Quant à moi ... Tony, je suis Capitaine America, même si tu disais au monde ce que je t'ai fait, personne ne te croirait ! Si tu t'en prends à moi, les gens ne feront que te haïr ... Oui, tu es Iron Man, mais tu es aussi Tony Stark, l'instable capable de détruire ta propre maison après une cuite ... Le coureur immoral ! Tout le monde te haïra toi ...

Par ce qu'il était la brebis noire et que lui, il était blanc comme neige en apparence, cela servait donc énormément d'être le moralisateur, il avait tant raison : s'il s'en prenait à cet homme sans motifs valables, personne ne lui pardonnerait ... S'en prendre à une icône de la nation ... C'était prendre de gros risque ...

Il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser cet homme le dominer de cette manière ! Il ne serait plus Tony Stark s'il acceptait simplement de lui obéir en espérant être suffisamment docile pour qu'une telle nuit ne se reproduise plus !

\- Alors, me pardonnes-tu mon comportement de la veille et ...

\- Va te faire mettre, Steve !

L'homme frappa le mur à côté de son visage, son poing fissurant le béton.

\- Ton langage Tony ...

\- Je ne te pardonnerais pas ce que tu m'as fait, je te promets même de te le faire regretter et rien n'a foutre que tu sois Capitaine America et que Clint soit protégé par le Shield, tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

Et ça, c'était une promesse faite par Tony Stark alias Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si si, vous lisez bien, ceci es la note final, donc cette "histoire" qui à l'origine devait être un OS (un seul chapitre) a été découper en plusieurs partie pour ne pas faire un truc trop long et finir a chaque fois sur des cliff ... Et le final alors ? Hein ? Aller, combien de lectrice me haïsse ou son morte de ce final ?
> 
> Bon, j'avoue aussi un truc : il pourrait un jour y avoir une suite à cette fic, après tout, l'idée d'un Steve pervers qui a avec lui un obéissant petit Clint et tout deux harcelant un pauvre Tony pourtant bien hétéro ... C'est un truc qui me fait baver quoi ! Et j'ai tellement d'idée pour la suite ! =3
> 
> En tout cas, merci à toute celle qui ont lus cette histoire et plus encore à celle qui m'ont laisser quelques mots ! Sa m'encourage à ré intérêt cette expérience assez amusante : écrire un truc qui pourrait pas se faire dans l'histoire original ... *bave devant le Steve pervers* ...

**Author's Note:**

> Est ce mal si j'avoue ouvertement AIMER les personnages sombres ? J'ai des tonnes de projets en court et certain ont pour centre des vilains, j'ai même prévus une fic avec pour thème "Captain Hydra et son harem" ... 
> 
> Cette fic fut la première ou j'aborde vraiment un personnage sombre et c'est Steve Rogers, j'étais partie de l'idée simple : et si en réalité, il avait été conscient dans le gèle ? Même le meilleur des hommes pourrait sombrer dans la folie ! Bien sûr, en sortant du gèle, le monde est bon et tous le croit bien, il est suivit, mais et si quelqu'un arriver à le sortir de son calme apparent, qu'adviendrait il ?
> 
> La réponse est un peu cette histoire ! ^^
> 
> La suite bientôt, je vous promet ! ^^


End file.
